fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch League Season 3
The 2020 Overwatch League season was the third overall season for the Overwatch League, a major esports league based on the team-based hero shooter Overwatch. The season began on February 23, 2020 and ended on September 3, with postseason play shortly after. A total of 20 teams were inducted into the Overwatch League, with no new team additions from the previous year. However, the existence of a 2-2-2 role lock (inhibiting more than 2 characters of each class be played at any given time), enforced in the postseason of Season 2, drastically changed the meta from one dominated by the 3-3 (otherwise known as GOATS) to a more situational one, often characterised by the existence of Ana and Widowmaker. Season Changes The season playoffs consist of the top 8 teams, with no play-in team unlike Season 2. The top team from each division is guaranteed a seed no matter what, even if that division leader has a lesser map differential than teams in an opposing division. Team Changes Atlanta Reign Preseason *Daco retires. *FunnyAstro joins main roster after two-way contract expiry. Starting roster *frd *Pokpo *babybay *Erster *FunnyAstro/Dogman *Masaa Boston Uprising Preseason *Nero purchased from the Guangzhou Charge. *Blasé, Colourhex, and Persia traded to the New York Excelsior in return for Pine. *Kellex and Alemao traded to the Washington Justice in return for Ark. Starting roster *Fusions/Axxiom *rCk *Nero *Pine *Ark *Aimgod Chengdu Hunters *No change. Starting roster *Ameng *Elsa *YangXiaoLong/Baconjack *JinMu *Yveltal *Kyo Dallas Fuel Preseason *TviQ acquired. Starting roster *OGE *NotE *aKm/Taimou *TviQ/ZachaREEE *Closer *uNKOE Florida Mayhem Preseason *KuKi purchased from the Los Angeles Valiant. Starting roster *Fate *Gargoyle *bqb *Sayaplayer *HaGoPeun/Persia *KuKi Guangzhou Charge Preseason *Kaiser acquired. Stage 2 *Kyb sold to the Toronto Defiant. Starting roster *Kaiser *HOTBA *Happy *Eileen *shu *Chara Hangzhou Spark *No changes. Starting roster *Guxue/NoSmite *Ria *GodsB/Sasin *Adora/Krystal *iDK *BEBE Houston Outlaws Preseason *Nevix acquired from the San Francisco Shock. Stage 2 *Izayaki purchased from the Los Angeles Valiant. Stage 3 *ArHaN released. Starting roster *Muma *Nevix *LiNkzr *Danteh/Jake *Bani *Izayaki London Spitfire *V1LLAINYO acquired. Starting roster *Gesture/V1LLAINYO *Fury *Profit/Guard *Birdring/Guard *Nus/QuarterMain *Bdosin Los Angeles Gladiators Preseason *Blasé acquired from the Florida Mayhem. Stage 3 *Surefour sold to the San Francisco Shock. Starting roster *rOar *Void *Decay *Hydration/Blasé *Ripa/BigGOOse *Shaz Los Angeles Valiant Preseason *KuKi sold to the Florida Mayhem. *Colourhex purchased from the New York Excelsior. *Shax sold to the Washington Justice. Stage 2 *Izayaki sold to the Houston Outlaws. Stage 3 *Architect purchased from the San Francisco Shock. Starting roster *FCTFCTN *SPACE/McGravy *Agilities *Architect/KSF *Custa *KariV New York Excelsior Preseason *Pine traded to the Boston Uprising in return for Blasé, Colourhex, and Persia. *Blasé sold to the Los Angeles Gladiators. *Colourhex sold to the Los Angeles Valiant. *Persia sold to the Florida Mayhem. San Francisco Shock Preseason *Nevix sold to the Houston Outlaws. Stage 3 *Architect sold to the Los Angeles Valiant. *Surefour purchased from the Los Angeles Gladiators. Standings Stage 1 Playoffs Seed Playoffs Seed 1 & 2 Seed 6 Seed 8 Results Category:Overwatch